A kid at heart
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Despite the fact that America was now an independent country and separated from England completely. There were still times she acted like a needy child, but England was always willing to spoil her a little. USUK Nyotalia, Platonic Female England/Female America, Fluff, feels, *Oneshot*, Humour, friendship, sisters


**Another USUK fanfic only for once its a Nyotalia version**

 **Though I've searched this site high and low, the fandom for Nyotalia feels very underrappreciated**

 **So here's the first platonic USUK Nyotalia version**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

England stared absentmindedly as she continued to watch the rain fall while she sipped her tea. Yet again, her countries weather was miserable as the heavy rains continue to plague her nation. Rain had always been a problem in her nation, yet it was familiar and comforting in a way too. Allowing her time to think and reflect on thoughts she kept locked away inside.

It was funny how rain brought out a deeper sense of emotion in humans. Allowing them to unlock memories from their deeper psyche and bring out emotions from the heart long since forgotten. Feeling comfortable in showing a more vulnerable side of themselves and reflect upon it. Which could either end for the best or for the worst depending on the situation.

Though it did become a pain in terms of hindering her activities and going outside for extended periods of time. Given the skirt of her blue dress tended to get soaked a lot of the time too. At least her garden was being fed despite the lack of being able to much else. And though it was a hobby that varied with people, rain was often rather soothing for some to watch.

She had planned to go out and do some shopping, but the downpour had been so heavy she would have been able to get very little done. She would just have to wait till another time to get things done. She had plenty of time mind you, there were no meetings to prepare for so she could take things easy for once. Which was not something she got to do often as a nation.

Luckily, she had been prepared for such days when it was wet and miserable such as today. As a child during her younger days when it was raining such as today, she would play with her fairy friends. Though other nations would tease her for paying attention to her invisible friends. She was more than used to being alone or forgotten about. Even as a child she had been ignored. Because back then nobody believed she had potential.

Seeing her as nothing more than a helpless whiny crybaby who relied on others for protection. Even having to rely on the likes of Scotland and Ireland for comfort. Though they had teased her a lot back in the day, they had known their limits of how far to go. Never pushing her around as half as badly as other nations had. Making her feel like she was worthless whatsoever.

Though she had gotten her payback in the centuries that would follow afterwards. Showing she was more than the crybaby they had made her out to be. She had good cooking skills, skilled in all forms of magic, good at sowing and handiwork, hunting and medicine. All of her skills she had accumulated over the centuries and honed into a craft.

She may not have been as flashy as the rest of the world, but she was still a capable woman and nation. People just failed to acknowledge it as they only ever saw any of her failures instead. All of the things she failed at or couldn't accomplish, instead of seeing how far she had come the woman whom had made grown men shiver in their boots. Instead of asking if she would jump into bed with them.

A heavy sigh then escaped the blonde's lips, she wondered when she lost all form of respect from those around her and became a joke instead. When people stopped caring about her. Sometimes she wondered if they would even worry if she disappeared. Knowing now how hard it must be for Canada to be forgotten about by everyone else. To exist and yet never be acknowledged.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the front door snapping her from her thoughts. Taking her completely by surprise as she was not expecting any visitors today as they would let her know beforehand. As she opened the front door, standing there in utter awe. Standing before her in the doorway was America. Wearing a bomber jacket, white tank top and a khaki green skirt, a large grin on her face.

"Hey Iggy, I'm home" she replied proudly. It had been a long time since they had hung out together due to their duties as nations. So, during their time off she had come to pay a visit. She knew that England found it a bother for people to come round without warning, but she always had a spare room handy for guests and she knew it.

England blinked in a dazed state, before snapping back to reality. Panic starting to set in upon looking at the younger blonde. "The bloody hell are you wearing?" she scolded sharply. She must have been freezing in such revealing and thin clothing in this weather. She wasn't back in her home nation, hell how had she not caught hypothermia from being out in the cold for so long.

Surely she had raised her better than this, since when had she lost her common sense? Was her brain so full of food and sports that she forgot to take care of herself. Honestly, despite how many other nations looked up to her as an idol; England often wondered what they would think if they saw how careless she was capable of being.

America blinked in surprise, a confused expression on her face. Tilting her head to the side innocently as the blonde continued to yell at her. She didn't understand what England was so upset about. She had come all this way to visit her and she was getting annoyed at her. Maybe it would have been better to call her first or something?

England sighed heavily, dragging the blonde inside by the sleeve of her jacket. Closing the door behind her then snapping the snib of the door on. Honestly, America was such a handful sometimes. She then headed towards the bathroom while America followed in confusion, wondering what was going on. After running the bathwater and pouring in some bubble bath stuff.

England turned towards America, then headed towards her bedroom. It seemed like she would have to take care of this herself since the cold seemed to have made America bit slow. She rummaged through a few of her drawers before exiting the bedroom and returning to the confused younger female. Trying to process what was going through the older females mind.

She then tossed a satin baggy dark green jumper with a V neck as well as a pair of blue jeans. It was nothing fancy, just a monsoon jumper she had been on sale but too big for her. The jeans were a bit big on her waist but would fit America just fine. She then turned towards America pushing her into the bathroom despite her utter confusion as to what was going on.

Though she hated to be forceful and knew she came across as a nag half the time. It was only because she couldn't help but worry, having been born a maternal soul at heart. Wanting to protect others the way she hadn't been growing up. Never wanting anyone to know the hurt and loneliness she had felt for a long time as a smaller nation.

"And don't you come out until you are warmed up" England scolded. She then closed the door, giving America some privacy to warm up and reflect on her own stupid actions. Maybe next time she would learn to dress more appropriately for the colder weather next time. It was amazing that she forgot how different their countries weathers could be sometimes.

America simply stood in there in awe, confused at the actions of the older nation. It was amazing how pushy she could be sometimes, wondering how the hell her boss and secretary's dealt with her. However, upon looking around she realized the bathroom had been done up. Completely different from when she was a kid.

There was a new glass shower, completely see-through. There was also a bathtub, shiny and new. The room was decorated with tile walls. A shell mobile and a seaside like décor of the room. Though not as fancy as the bathroom she had back home, there was a homely feel to it. Making her realize what she had come back to, the place where she had grown up before her independence.

She then released a heavy sigh from her lips, shaking her head of these distracting thoughts. Slowly she began to strip and remove the wet clothes she was wearing from her body. She then climbed into the shower as the hot water hit her skin. As she did so, she shivered underneath the hot spray. Not realizing how cold she actually was, having become so immune to it from being out in it for so long. No wonder England had been so frantically worried.

She had never been good at expressing herself due to the fact she worried what people would think of her. But in her own awkward way she was trying to show how worried she had been about America not dressing for the weather. A small smile spread across her face "Honestly, Iggy is still as stubborn as ever" she chuckled to herself.

* * *

America exited the bathroom sighing pleasantly as she did so. Wearing the silky green jumper and jeans given to her earlier. Though she had never expected it, they were surprisingly her size. Nothing was too tight on her and fitted her body shape perfectly. Though she was used to T shirt, shorts and such. She had to admit she felt very mature in these clothes.

They were in very good nick despite England saying they were spare clothes. Meaning England had bought them especially in case she planned another surprise visit to see her. So, she would have a spare pair of clothes at her place just lying around in case of emergencies. Honestly, why couldn't she just be honest about how thoughtful she really was?

She rubbed her arms up and down with her hands for friction. Though she had to admit, she felt warmer already. The previous chill of the cold she had felt earlier was all but gone. The soft material eloping her body and heating her from the inside out. The gesture was more for comfort as she wasn't used to wearing such clothes and it felt weird to be wearing something other than her own clothes.

As always, the English woman had been looking out for her well being. England always had an answer to any problem, seeing the positive outlook to any situation. Just like back in the day when she had been a kid. Whenever she played in the snow and came back cold and almost soaked, she made hot cocoa and cookies, then wrapped her up in a blanket.

She then made her way downstairs after finishing drying her hair with a towel. Her hair curlier now that it was damp, it was an issue she had dealt with since she was a little girl. Upon entering the sitting room or living room as England called it. She spotted a mug of steaming hot coffee sitting on the table. Surprisingly made just the way she liked it.

Upon noticing her presence, the latter decided to speak up. "Its none of that fancy Starbucks crap but its coffee" England replied sharply. Despite everything she had learned and achieved over her many centuries of life over birth as her nation. She often wondered how someone as strong and smart as America had become the stereotypical white girl. But then that was possibly the valley girl in her roots due to her states.

Forever on her phone, worrying about her weight and body. Something she strangely had in common with her male counterpart. There were times in the past she had gone on crash diets for the sake of the summer body look. Which had led to herself and France scolding her for being so careless about the harm that she was causing her body.

America softened, a look of genuine gratitude on her face. Despite the fact she was all grown up now, Alice still treated her like a little sister. Constantly worrying over her and chasing after her when she didn't take care of herself. She then slowly approached the sofa, picking up the cup in her hands. Curling her toes together and getting comfortable on the sofa. A cheery smile on her face as she breathed in the smell of fresh coffee.

"Like anyone can brew a cup as well as you can" America scoffed in defense. As good as their drinks were, Starbucks could never hold a candle to the drinks that England was capable of making. She had even learned how to make the recipe for England's hot cocoa just so she had a taste of childhood despite being back home and across the pond.

England softened upon receiving this compliment and her cheeks heated as red as the roses in her garden. Though she could be a pain from time to time, Amelia was a sweet kid deep down. She then gave her a sweet smile, the look a mother gave her child. She then got to her feet quietly "I made scones, fresh and hot" she replied. Though this time she had tried something new, apple and cinnamon.

America perked up upon hearing this. But was careful not to spill her coffee knowing the hell she would unleash if she did. Her blue eyes shining with delight at the thought of consuming freshly baked goods. "Gimme, gimme, gimme" she babbled eagerly her mouth practically watering. Nothing beat the sweet treats of her ex guardian. They said that the strongest memory was smell, and the scent wafting up her nose brought back all kinds of nostalgia from her childhood.

England couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on America's face. In so many ways she was still very much a child at heart, which was sometimes endearing. That despite having grown up she was still the same girl as back then. Her heart swelling with the love she felt for the girl, that despite her mistakes and more annoying habits. She was still the girl she had raised on her own.

She then got up from her seat and went to retrieve the scones from the oven. Though it was an often-forgotten statement around the world, she would always be the big sister to America. Even if she wasn't the flashiest or loudest of big sisters, she was still her family. That much would never change, no matter how much time passed.


End file.
